


Are You Insane Like Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Exorcisms, Graphic Description, Horror, Kidnapping, Murder, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Serial Killers, Violence, Violent Thoughts, interconnected One shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Take A Journey Into The Minds Of Madmen As They Act Upon Their Cruel And Selfish Desires Of Murder And Mayhem.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Are You Insane Like Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry Quartz Recounts A Dream To Her Therapist

**_Are You Insane Like Me?_ **

**_Tears Of A Clown (Prologue)_ **

**_"Out Of The Night Was It A Dream? Nor But A Nightmare."_ **

_-_ _Jamie Madrox,_ ** _Wake Me Up (Intro)_**

**_-oOo-_ **

"So my dream it uh… it starts pretty normally." She whispered as the image of her sleepy neighborhood filled her mind, "I get off the bus and just start walking down the street. I pass house after house of neatly mowed lawns and happy families only to stop at a disgusting decrepit looking house. It's grass is wild and riddled with not only weeds but crushed beer cans and shattered liquor bottles. The paint is peeling and I can hear my parents, like usual they're arguing. About what, I have no idea but as their voices reach my ears, I consider for a moment turning around and just leaving. It's not that far of a walk to the bus station and I still have the eighty dollars I swiped from my mom's purse from when she was passed out the day before."

"Though that thought disappears from my mind just as quickly as it came and instead I end up listening to their argument."

_'Shut up you stupid bitch!' Her mother's voice snarled as her other mother loudly scoffed._

_'Maybe I'd shut the fuck up if you'd get off your lazy fat ass and find a fucking job.' She screamed in return._

"I listen to them for a second longer then I slowly creep up to the screen door. Tightly grabbing the handle I slowly open it so it's rusted hinges don't screech as I slip in and practically dive past the entryway and onto the stairs. I luck out and neither of my parents notice me or even notice the screen door is still cracked open. I want to say I did it on purpose. That I left it open just a crack so that one of them would have a chance to get away before everything was said and done but that'd be a lie. It's just a… well a happy accident that I didn't close it behind me. Heh it's not like it'd matter anyways, they're too focused on their screaming match, or at least one of them is. The other is probably still glued to the television and is only screaming back because it's part of their daily routine." 

Swallowing for a moment her breathing becomes shallow before she started to speak again, "My heart races as I creep up the stairs, slowly taking each step so the floor boards don't creak or groan underneath my weight and let everyone know I'm up. It feels like my journey up those stairs took a thousand, thousand years but it feels worth it because I can hear her. I can hear her screeching, nagging voice coming from the bathroom. She sings not only like complete and total garbage but loudly as well. I just want to scream at her to shut the hell up but that would let everyone know I'm here and I can't have that. So instead I get on my hands and knees and crawl up to the bathroom door, peeking through the crack at the bottom so I see whether or not she got into the bathtub. Thankfully I don't see her bare feet on the grime covered bathroom tile and even better the doors unlocked. Slowly twisting the knob I push the door open and slip into the bathroom."

"I...I don't have to keep going, do I?" She questioned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her mascara had dried in thin streaks running down her cheeks and her pink dyed hair was wild and matted.

"I know it's difficult, Sherry but you need to finish. I can't help you if you don't finish telling me what happened." Another feminine voice replied as Sherry nodded her head and began to speak again.

"Well I slipped into the bathroom and quickly grabbed a handful of my unaware sister's hair. Yanking her forward mid-song I bashed her head into the faucet, pulled her head back, I slammed it into again and again but for reason, I began to cry, telling her,"

_'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!'_

"Then I dunked her head into the steaming hot bathwater and held her there, weeping and begging for her to forgive me. I wanted to let go so bad but I couldn't. I couldn't let go even when she began to struggle, flailing her arms and legs splashing my face and chest with the boiling hot water."

_'I'm sorry! I don't want to do this!'_

I screamed while I pressed down onto her face as my mom shouted from downstairs at us. Telling us to knock it off. It felt like an eternity but eventually she stopped struggling, shortly after that, the bubbles from her breathing came to a stop but I still kept her face under the water, only stopping when I nearly collapsed into the bathtub from exhaustion. Slowly standing up I shuffled out of the bathroom, and made my way towards my mom's bedroom. I almost didn't notice the sound of stairs creaking or her screaming at my mother that she was gonna see what the hell was going on upstairs. All I was focused on was the squishing sound of my wet sneakers on the floor and the pounding in my chest as I ripped open the dresser drawer and pulled out the surprisingly heavy pistol out it. Looking at my disheveled reflection in the faded chrome, I picked up the half empty magazine beside it and slid it into the pistol. My heart skipped a beat as I heard it click into place."

_'What are you doing with my gun you fucking moron?'_

"My mother hissed as I slowly turned on my heel, raising the gun, only to see Rose there instead. Her eyes cold and full of rage as she screamed at me. Ordering me to do something, I'm not sure what because all I heard was the pounding of my heart in my chest and the deafening bang of pistol as I squeezed the trigger before it shot back and smashed into my face waking me up before I could see whether or not I had actually shot Rose. And that's it. That's my dream Dr. Sinclair." Sherry finished quietly as her therapist released a soft hum of approval.

"Why do you think you had this dream?" Dr. Sinclair inquired as Sherry shrugged her shoulders, "Is it something that you'd want to do or do you think it's perhaps related to another issue or issues that you're having."

"I… I don't know Dr. Sinclair. I… I've been having this nightmare all week and when I'm not sleeping all I do is think about it, Doc." Sherry whispered as she looked down at her hands, "I just sit there and think about how easy it would be to just slip in through that front door, sneak up those stairs," she hissed as she yanked at her hair, "the oh so brief second I'd get to smash my sister's head into the faucet before she'd get to scream. The weight I'd have to put on her so she'd stay beneath the water long enough to stop struggling and just give in and drown. The squishing sound of my wet sneakers. How heavy my mom's gun felt in my hands."

"Any idea why you think about it everyday, Sherry?" Dr. Sinclair questioned clicking her pen, "Is it something you would like to do? Or are possibly planning on doing?"

"I...I don't… I don't think so." Sherry answered hesitantly, "I couldn't ever do anything like that. At least I don't think I… could."

"Sheryl, I know it's a difficult question that I'm asking but I need you to be entirely honest with me. Have you been planning on murdering your family and girlfriend? If you have, I need you to tell me so that I can get you the help you need." Placing her hand on Sherry's shoulder, she flashed her a wide grin. One that seemed to stretch wider and wider as Sherry looked at it, " **Let me help you.** " Dr. Sinclair stated as her grip tightened, " **I'll help you kill every last one of them. Together we can do it quick and painless. It'll be over before it even begins.** " She snarled as Sherry tried to pull away from her, " **So Spinel, what do you say? Shall we do it? Shall we send them to oblivion? Just like you did t-** "

"Argh!" Spinel screamed as she dropped the rose patterned bucket to the floor, "Shit!" She laughed as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Oh shit. I was just dreamin'... while standin'. Weird." Shaking her head she made her way to the sink and dropped the bucket into it. Exhaling she tried not to think of how real her dream had felt or the pit that had begun to form in her stomach when she tried to remember what the doctor had said before she woke up. Shaking her head again she turned her attention to the sink and slowly turned the hot water knob.

" _You the baddest out of all of them prettiest in the pictures,_ " She absent mindedly sang to herself as she filled the bucket with steaming hot water. " _Which is the reason why you are sittin' opposite side of me._ " Turning away from the sink, she flashed Rose a wide smile before tossing a pink washcloth into the soapy bucket water. " _I decided to get you inside so we could speak privately, and I would be more than happy to happily let it happen."_ Skipping over to Rose who was staring at her wide eyed from the chair she was bound too, " _But if you scream when I take this gag out I'll put it back in."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to send my deepest gratitude to the wonderful Jadpeanut. If it weren't for his amazing ideas, support, and friendship this fan fic wouldn't exist. The idea of Spinel being a crazed lunatic is one he generously let me steal and run absolutely wild with.
> 
> You are the best Peachy 🍑!!!
> 
> I hope people like the fic and the narrative thread established at the end of this chapter will be touched on throughout the fic especially in the interlude and epilogue
> 
> Are You Insane Like Me?
> 
> Chapter List
> 
> Tears Of A Clown (Prologue)
> 
> Out Of The Night Was It A Dream? Nor But A Nightmare."  
> \- Jamie Madrox, Wake Me Up (Intro)
> 
> Chapter 1 : The Trunk
> 
> Hours turned to days  
> Days turned to weeks  
> Had drills holes in the trunk so she could drink and eat  
> \- Tech N9ne, In The Trunk
> 
> Chapter 2 : Peri Loves Her Mommy
> 
> Why'd Ed Go To The Graveyard During Prom? He Had To Dig Up A Date!  
> \- Traditional Geiner Joke
> 
> Chapter 3 : Sub Tuum Praesidium
> 
> No, you ain't supposed to put on your devil suit  
> When you come up in the church, young man (Heh! hehehe!)  
> Now they ain't about to think you a rebel  
> You 'bout to make them think you birthed from flames  
> \- Tech N9ne, B.I.T.C.H.
> 
> Laughing Like A Lunatic (Interlude)
> 
> It's all a joke. S'all A Joke.  
> \- Edward Blake, Watchmen
> 
> Chapter 4 : Chit! Chhit! Chhhiiittt!
> 
> Pledged is pledged.  
> Tim Cray, Wytches Issue No. 1
> 
> Chapter 5 : Never Leave Me Again
> 
> Hold me like a beloved sister. Whisper to me like a trusted friend. Fear me more than death.  
> \- Polly Peachpit, Imaginary Fiends Issue No. 1
> 
> Chapter 6 : Like A Butterfly
> 
> I will love you, forever. Forever and a day.
> 
> Clownin' Around (Epilogue)
> 
> I was told that you can't cry when you're smiling.  
> \- Jamie Madrox, It's Hard To Smile When...


End file.
